


Ananke

by Rimworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimworld/pseuds/Rimworld
Summary: La maniglia che sussulta nel bel mezzo della notte. Il sorriso con denti troppo affilati che compare in sogno. Costruiamo noi stessi toccando altre vite — e con ogni tassello, il nostro mosaico si amplia, si rafforza, si distrugge, si consuma. Un passo dietro di voi, Noi siamo - passato, presente, futuro.| Altresì detta, la slice of life \ soulmates fic di cui nessuno aveva bisogno |





	1. Vellichor

 

  


 

P r o l o g u e  
middle years ~ 1990 - 2000 

 V e l l i c h o r 

 The _strange_ **w** i s t f u l n e s s  of _used_ bookstores 

 

 

*

 

Il locale è più piccolo dei libri che ospita. 

A spogliarlo del suo contenuto sarebbe un bugigattolo di pochi metri di spazio, con una semplicissima tenda a dividere fronte e retro. La carta che contiene basterebbe per tappezzarne le pareti, e avanzerebbe anche. Forse per questo l’aria che vi si respira è compressa, saturata – e non è il calore che s’infiltra sotto la porta cigolante, ad appesantirla. 

Non sono nemmeno i raggi di sole in cui danza il pulviscolo di primavera; entrano obliqui dalle finestre e scaldano le spine dei volumi, ma non bastano. C’è qualcosa di più che si aggira tra una scaffalatura e l’altra, respirando il profumo della carta. 

Una sensazione. 

Rafael si apposta dalle parti del bancone per un po’, lontano abbastanza da scansare le attenzioni della commessa, vicino abbastanza da osservare con attenzione chi entra e chi se ne va. Ogni scampanellio della porta è un’occasione per studiare quanto faccia presa, quel fantasma sottile che abita da queste parti. 

Non tutti lo sentono: c’è chi ha testa solo per le incombenze della giornata, occhi solo per lo schermo del cellulare. Altri sono accompagnati, le chiacchiere li distraggono dal divagare. 

Sono pochi e se ne vanno in fretta. 

Chi rimane ha lo sguardo stranamente velato e si sposta senza fretta, inseguendo un filo di pensieri chissà dove, riluttante ad abbandonare il negozio. Non ci sono due espressioni uguali nemmeno a pagarle: ognuno è la propria isola. Rafael concederebbe volentieri un po’ della sua malìa, in cambio del potere di esplorarle. 

Contare quanti umani abbiano, in boccio, un’empatia più spiccata della norma, è qualcosa che ha sempre fatto per sfizio personale. Per gioco, direbbe, se glielo domandassero – perché la curiosità, in fondo, è solo un tipo diverso di fame. Peccato che il suo dono non vada d’accordo con la carta. Peccato che certe giungle mentali siano più feroci e voraci di lui, e la carta tagli con facilità inaudita. 

Dopo qualche minuto, quando l'idea che il gioco non valga la candela comincia a pesargli sulle spalle, si ritira. Va com’è arrivato: cercando di trattenere il respiro, cauto, casomai anche solo un tenue fiato possa incendiare gli animi che si muovono in quella bolla a sé stante.

Chandresh è sotto allo scaffale dei trattati storici, le maniche del giubbotto di jeans arrotolate fin sopra ai polsi magri, i pollici impegnati a strofinare le nocche ammaccate dall’ultimo allenamento. Passa in rassegna i titoli più in alto, una ruga che affonda tra le sopracciglia via via che non trova quello che cerca. La luce getta caldi riflessi di bronzo sulla sua pelle e sbiadisce la traccia della cicatrice che vorrebbe arrampicarglisi lungo il collo, la riduce ad un segno tracciato col gessetto. 

«Letture leggere, mhn?» commenta Rafael, affiancandolo. Ottiene in cambio un arricciarsi di naso. 

«Sono tutti identici. Posso rifarmi una cultura sulla Guerra del Golfo, gli antichi Romani o i Padri pellegrini. Ci saranno almeno dieci copie per ciascuno. Se per puro caso m'interessasse qualcos'altro, tocca arrangiarmi. » 

La risposta è più sommessa del solito, mentre Chanda fa svicolare un’occhiata inconsistente sopra una spalla. Si è impratichito abbastanza con l’inglese da usarlo con agio, ma ogni tanto l’accento tamil lo sbugiarda – e se tra loro è più un gioco che un errore, in pubblico attira un interesse che alla lunga pesa. Non lasciano tracce, loro, mai. Nemmeno in libera uscita, quando agli occhi umani appaiono come poco più che ventenni. In posti con orecchie anche sui muri come questo, dunque, sono doppiamente attenti.

 «Lo sai, la roba più diffusa è quella che viene buttata per prima. Passano i volumi in blocco per un paio di generazioni e poi, quando si accorgono che stanno per fare le tarme, tanti saluti. La maggior parte va al macero. Qualche manuale si salva e finisce spaiato da qualche parte dove nessuno lo comprerà, nemmeno per cinque dollari. » 

«Perché continuano a stampare copie, allora?»

Rafael dà una stretta di spalle. 

_ Perché sono umani, e agli umani piace la sicurezza della consuetudine. Di avere la propria storia vergata nera su bianco, monolitica, facile da rintracciare con una sola occhiata. Meglio annoiati che sconvolti.  _

Sono cose che pensa e non dice, perché le sanno entrambi. A modo loro.

Chanda preme le labbra, disturbato dalla cocciuta stupidità di quello spreco di carta. Le sue dita corrono al _raksha bandhan_ che porta al polso destro, incontrano i fili ruvidi, usurati, e subito si ritraggono. Da quando hanno cominciato a sfibrarsi, consumati dal tempo, ha smesso di sfogare l’impazienza tormentandoli. Non s’illude –  prima o poi, il braccialetto si romperà comunque, ma lo farà senza il suo aiuto. 

È una gara di resilienza tra la stoffa lisa e la caldera in moto perpetuo che sono i sentimenti di suo fratello: Rafael ha pochi dubbi su quale dei due sia più ostinato. 

«Vieni sul retro,» gli allunga un colpetto di gomito, «c’è roba decisamente migliore di questa carta straccia.»

Se Chandresh ha sulla punta della lingua una battuta sulla sua strizzata d’occhio, la ricaccia indietro e la tiene per sé, mascherandola dietro un suono d’interesse vago. Passerà ancora un po’ prima che riesca ad accettare di ridere a battute che alludono alla droga —  o forse non passerà, punto. Come non sbiadiscono le macchie del leopardo, o Kipling non avrebbe scritto Storie Proprio Così. 

Per ora non si fa pregare per seguirlo, lasciandosi alle spalle la storia per strusciare un indice leggero lungo la fila di volumi mentre camminano. Le copertine sono dissestate, come mattonelle messe lì per caso, o denti che non hanno mai visto un apparecchio. L’altra mano l’allunga brevemente, a sfiorargli l’interno del polso, per fargli capire che è lì. La sua ombra. 

Rafael lo lascia fare, urtando la spalla con la sua di ritorno. Se facesse scorrere le dita sui libri, allo stesso modo del fratello, ha questa vaga sensazione che finirebbe a dar loro fuoco. 

 

 

  
« **O n c e** upon another _time_

Somebody's hand that felt like mine  
Turned the key and took a drive

I recall the sun sank low  
Buckley on the radio  
Cigarette was burning slow  
  
So _b r e a t h e_  »

 

Il retro è il rifugio degli invisibili. 

Qualcuno — la commessa, magari, che passa più tempo di quanto dovrebbe su internet — ha sospeso una fila di lucine di Natale sugli scaffali, tra un titolo e l’altro. 

I led si accendono e si spengono in un baluginio lento, affievolito da batterie che stanno lentamente consumandosi. Riescono lo stesso a regalare riflessi dorati alle pareti, alla riproduzione sintetica di un arazzo antico che pesa lungo il muro. Una dama tende la mano verso il muso caprino dell’unicorno, tra le scintille che muoiono e nascono con ogni palpito di elettricità. Per fermare l’avanzata della bestia o per ammaliarla, difficile dirlo. 

Non sarà di buon gusto, ma arricchisce l’ambiente, trasforma la sensazione vaga di mancanza intrappolata tra le pagine dei libri abbandonati in una strana familiarità. Perfino Chandresh, dopo i primi attimi di sospensione, non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.

«Favole?» chiede, mani in tasca, il tono alleggerito da una punta di ilarità. «Davvero?»

Rafael fa qualche passo verso il centro della stanza: in due, l’ha già praticamente attraversata. Gira, facendo perno sul tallone, teatrale. Se allarga le braccia può fingere di essere già alla fine dell'estate, sopravvissuto al periodo in cui i veli tra i mondi si squarciano e lasciano passare di tutto. Già grande, grande abbastanza da sfiorare le due ali di scaffali e impugnarli, coglierli senza fatica.

«Più interessanti, non trovi?» ribatte, pronto. «Di qua trovi tutti gli errori che dovresti evitare, insegnati in termini estremamente semplici e diretti, mentre dì là..» Accenna, piegando la testa, verso la tenda e lo spiraglio di luce elettrica che s’infiltra guardingo tra le frange di stoffa, «di là, tutti gli errori che la gente continua a fare, nonostante lezioni che capirebbe perfino un idiota.»

«Se la metti così, verrebbe da pensare che questi libri vengano nascosti di proposito.» Chandresh libera uno sbuffo divertito. Si mostra disinvolto, ma c'è un filo di titubanza nel modo in cui si avventura nella stanza. 

Rafael avverte una fitta lieve di compartecipazione nel vedere come fa un passo avanti, due di lato, uno di nuovo indietro. Le spalle rigide e le dita che vengono rilassate a forza. È un balletto che conosce. C'entra poco la differenza della lingua e della cultura che si sono ritrovati ad impugnare, quelle che ora li circondano e predominano. 

Loro, le favole, le conoscevano, e ne sono stati morsi lo stesso.

Quando hai imparato la lezione sulla tua stessa pelle è la diffidenza a salvarti, ancora e ancora. Diventa mille volte più facile mostrarsi ostili, in generale, e molto più arduo lasciarsi andare in un’atmosfera che assorbe tutto, come una spugna, restituendo nostalgia. Eppure non riuscirebbe a ignorare il pungolo che l'ha spinto fin lì. Quale bambino non ha mai letto almeno una fiaba? Perfino loro – noi _mostri_ , gli sussurra una voce al margine della coscienza, noi _demoni_ – ritrovano un briciolo di familiarità tra le copertine color pastello che li circondano. 

Si costringe ad indossare la solita baldanza.

«Certo che li nascondono di proposito. Chi comprerebbe più i manuali di storia, a quel punto?» 

Sta diventando bravo a farlo ridere. È il suo specialissimo talento — per quanto sia conscio che non funzionerebbe, se Chandresh non gli permettesse di fare breccia in lui. È una prova di fiducia, un costante atto di equilibrio in cui si cimentano entrambi. A volte devono sforzarsi. Altre, allinearsi è spontaneo. Naturale come tendere una mano, estrarre un libro dallo scaffale, voltarsi e — 

«Al volo!»

Per un attimo il volume sembra sospeso nell’aria, fluttuante in mezzo alle lucine intermittenti, le pagine e la copertina schiuse nemmeno a dire _posso volare, davvero, fammici solo provare_. Chandresh lo afferra prima che cominci la sua parabola verso il basso. Un riflesso sinuoso di scaglie nere si profila sul dorso delle sue mani e svanisce senza lasciare traccia. Accarezza la copertina, soppesando l’implicazione di quel lancio. 

Rafael aspetta, paziente, un sì o un no alla sua domanda silenziosa. 

  
Quando il volume si apre tra le dita del fratello, sa che è stata raccolta. Chandresh sfoglia le pagine con la stessa cura che dedica all'acciaio levigato che sta imparando a maneggiare.

  
In tre parole respirano universi. 

 

«C'era una volta...»

 

 

*  
  
« **O n c e** upon another _time_  
  
Before I knew which life was _mine_ ,  
Before I left the child behind me,  
  
I saw myself in summer nights  
And stars lit up, like candlelight  
  
I made my _wish_ , but mostly I believed  
In yellow lines and tire marks  
  
And where I _s t o o d_  
was where I was to **_be_** »

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Goya#1

 

 

 

  
P r o l o g u e #2  
no fixed time ~ no fixed place. Just a side – note  
  
 G o y a  
   
A _story_ that **f e e l s** like _reality_  
  
  
*

  
C'era una volta...  
È cominciata così anche per noi.  
  
Se ogni uomo è una storia, noi ne abbiamo attraversate innumerevoli. Abbiamo scritto epiloghi, combattuto climax e messo in moto, inavvertitamente, svolte di trama. Ancora di più ne passano ogni giorno sotto il nostro stesso naso — chissà quante volte, per riposare, ci siamo soffermati ad osservare come le vite degli altri si srotolano. Infiniti frammenti incastrati gli uni negli altri, contagiati da gentilezze e tragedie fino all’inchino finale.  
Sembra strano che su un palcoscenico tanto affollato ci sia spazio anche per noi. Si sta così pigiati che la mera logica non ammetterebbe intrusi.  
Eppure ci siamo.  
 

 

« **T h i s** is what I _brought_ you,   
this you can keep  
  


this is what I brought, you may _forget_ me   
  


I promise to depart, just promise one thing,   
kiss my eyes and lay me to **s l e e p** »

  
  
Non siamo in scena dall’inizio dei tempi: la nostra specie è nata con l’uomo. Da quel cuore troppo grande per contenere se stesso, insieme a dei e mostri, siamo scaturiti anche noi. I figli mediani, sospesi sul confine tra il noto, l'ignoto e tutto il resto.  
Non abbiamo nazione. Non abbiamo nome. Ne hanno usati tanti, cercando di definire la nostra ragion d’essere, riuscendo a malapena ad avvicinarsi alla verità. Ci hanno chiamati messaggeri, custodi, spiriti, coscienze, intermediari. Tutte cose vere almeno in parte, sicuro, ma come per gli umani, anche per noi non c’è certezza.  
Siamo l’ombra che appare e scompare al margine del campo visivo. La sensazione delicata di essere osservati da occhi curiosi. La maniglia che sussulta nel bel mezzo della notte. Il sorriso con denti troppo affilati che compare in sogno. Costruiamo noi stessi toccando altre vite — e con ogni tassello, il nostro mosaico si amplia, si rafforza, si distrugge, si consuma.  Un passo dietro di voi.  
Noi siamo - presente, passato e futuro.  
  
Questa è la nostra storia.  
Prima, e dopo, e nel mezzo.  


 

*  
  
« **T h i s**   is what I thought, 

I thought you'd need me,   
This is what I thought so think me naive 

I promise you a h e a r t, just promise to s i n g,   
kiss my eyes and lay me to **s l e e p** _»_

 


	3. Rubatosis.

 

 

 

M a r g i n a l i a  
teen years ~ late 80s, early 90s

  
 R u b a t o s i s   
  
 The unsettling **a w a r e n e s s**   of your own heartbeat   
  
  
*

 

Come cazzo farà, a spiegare le quattro bruciature di sigaretta che gli tracciano una costellazione sul dorso della mano sinistra, davvero non lo sa: alla fin fine, non c'è modo di dare la colpa ai clienti.

Certo, all'inizio il dottor Alvis bestemmierà e maledirà i turisti, la loro sporcizia, la loro stupida abitudine di rovinare tutto quello che dicono di voler ammirare.

Già se lo vede: un tiro nervoso alla pipa e una voce a Rao, perché gli ricordi da dove venivano le ultime persone che l'hanno prenotato per la notte, solo per ottenere in cambio una risposta distratta dal tuttofare. Avuto il responso, si lancerà nella solita ramanzina. _Americani porci consumisti. Tedeschi con la faccia di bronzo. Svedesi – “se ne tornassero a casa loro, se qualcuno facesse anche solo un graffio alla loro beneamata Ikea farebbero i salti mortali. Già, l'Ikea. Che ne possono capire dei monumenti storici, della storia accumulata in secoli gloriosi, degli imbecilli che hanno inventato l'arredamento di cartongesso? Niente. Non c'è da stupirsi che non abbiano alcun rispetto per le opere d'arte.”_

Discorsi così, abbastanza forti da mandarlo in bestia, tengono il dottore occupato per un po'. A volte lo stravolgono, costringendolo ad abbandonare la riunione e ritirarsi con sobrietà nella sua stanza.  
Altre, quando Chandresh è quasi sicuro che si sia dimenticato di lui, Alvis se la prende con lui.

Se lo siede sulle ginocchia, gli rifila il terzo bicchiere di gin tonic – perché lo regga, non perché lo beva – e lo pizzica fino a stampargli i solchi delle unghie attraverso la stoffa. Una pinzata con quelle sue dita da vecchio, odorose di tabacco ben stagionato, una per ogni domanda, e comincia il vero interrogatorio. Come ha potuto permettere che lo danneggiassero? E quante volte dovrà ripetergli che non può lasciarlo fare a nessuno, se tiene al profitto? Dopo tutta la fatica che hanno fatto per crescerlo come si deve, tempo due anni e sarà inguardabile. Rovinato in maniera indelebile. Ci tiene a essere rovinato? Perché se è così ci sono maniere molto più rapide di essere premiato per la sua stupidità.

Se è eccezionalmente bravo a sopportare, se la cava in fretta. Ma basta anche solo che il vecchio inglese sospetti il suo nervosismo per aggravare le minacce e renderle fatti.

Il punto è che il dottor Alvis non è mai stato in camera da letto con quattro individui decisi a godersi l'investimento. Non sa quanto sia difficile mantenere una soglia di controllo, quando fanno di tutto per fartela perdere. Un cliente è facile da rigirare a modo proprio. Due sono anche più semplici da gestire: prima o poi, soprattutto se sono una coppia, si distrarranno a vicenda. Tre sono troppi, e quattro sono impossibili.  
Quattro fanno sentire Chanda come una delle colonne della stazione centrale di Chennai, presa di mira dagli spray di un teppista annoiato: invisibile sotto un intrico di graffiti, una stanchezza vecchia di secoli aggravata dalle righe nere della vernice. In occasione dell'Holi, talvolta, ha visto di sfuggita murales splendidi, in tinte brillanti di cura e devozione.

Per la maggior parte del tempo, scorge più parolacce di quante ne dovrebbe vedere un ragazzino.

Si sforza di tenere per sé le imprecazioni, mentre si srotola dal lenzuolo in cui si è avvolto, per non rischiare di svegliare nessuno. C'è solo una parete a dividerlo dalla camera in cui dormono gli altri. Tre uomini, una donna – un groviglio di corpi abbandonati e rilassati tra la biancheria che, fino a poche ore fa, profumava di bucato fresco. Se non li ha sfatti l'amplesso l'avrà fatto sicuramente l'alcol, o l'hashish che hanno arrotolato nelle sigarette insieme al tabacco, ma non vuole rischiare. Non c'è alcuna chiave da girare nella toppa, per chiudere l'accesso al bagno. _Piano. Fai piano. Non lasciar fare scatti alla maniglia_. E anche se ci fosse, non avrebbe il permesso di sigillare la porta. Per lui non esiste privacy.

Trattiene il fiato e conta venti secondi, poi altri venti per sicurezza – e altri venti mentre si avvicina al lavandino, le piastrelle tiepide e lisce sotto i suoi piedi scalzi. Il battito sordo del suo stesso cuore gli rimbalza nelle orecchie con il formicolio che gli discende le gambe, incredibilmente rumoroso in confronto al silenzio di fondo.

All'ottuso, pulsante indolenzimento che affonda all'altezza del coccige per riempirgli il bacino è abituato. Nei primi tempi si stupiva di come gonfiasse, quel tipo di dolore, aspettandosi quasi di svegliarsi con la pelle del ventre tesa allo spasmo intorno ad un nocciolo acuminato. Sono paure stupide, di quelle che lo tenevano sveglio a undici e dodici anni. Ormai sa che sono irrazionali, ma conserva una stentata ancora di salvezza nell'idea che, se l'occhio critico di Rao riesce a vedergli addosso anche solo trecento grammi in più del solito, di sicuro si accorgerebbe di un gonfiore sospetto e malsano. E comunque il dolore non è più un problema. A quindici anni ha imparato che, se proprio non può ignorarlo del tutto, può togliervi importanza. Staccare la spina alla sensazione di essere stato sforzato troppo, alle stille dei graffi, all'odore dolciastro della cannabis e al sudore che si va freddando tra le sue scapole.  Non spariscono, ma diventano voci monotone cui è più facile non badare troppo.

Le ustioni, per contro, strillano. Stridono al minimo fremito che gli traversa la mano sinistra, stridono quando l'appoggia con il movimento più lento che gli riesce, stridono perfino quando pensa di muovere le dita. Quattro tondi perfetti come monete, stampati di bianco al centro.

È un colore che la sua pelle non conosce, il bianco. Non per natura.

Apre il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda, annaspando intorno ad un gemito alle goccioline che gli schizzano sulle nocche. Può quasi immaginarle sfrigolare ed evaporare, prendere il volo da una piastra rovente. La puzza di fumo gli fa quasi passare la voglia di medicarsi da sé. Farà un male bastardo e non vuole affrontarlo da solo. Non può affrontarlo da solo...

 _Se non ti muovi non si sgonfieranno e ti rimarrà il segno._  

La voce del secondo in comando, pragmatica, lo perseguita anche quando dorme. Non varia mai di una sillaba, commentando lo scontato: si limita a descrivere, O'Shea, quando non è occupato a tenere in ordine i conteggi dell'associazione. Il suo tono è sempre imparziale, in ogni situazione. Non importa che parli della ragazza che la settimana scorsa ha avuto un aborto spontaneo, delle caviglie di  Amba – le microfratture da sforzo sul collo dei piedi di sua sorella stanno calcificando, finalmente potrà riprendere a danzare in pubblico – o di lui, del problema che costituisce da quando il dottor Alvis si è rifiutato di operarlo in via precauzionale e di come il testosterone lo renderà ingestibile, prima o poi.

A O'Shea piace dire che non fa favoritismi: tutti loro sono soggetti a stronzate, di tanto in tanto. Lui non fa altro che elencarne le conseguenze, a monito futuro.

_Le hai viste, le cicatrici da bruciatura, vero, principino? Stai pur certo che vesciche di quel tipo sono ai primi posti nella lista di cose che fanno ammosciare la gente. Pensa che bella visione. Gonfie di siero e disgustose..._

Chandresh ficca la mano sotto l'acqua fredda e il battito del suo cuore lo sommerge, interrompendo il disco rotto nel retro della sua testa.

'Male bastardo' non rende l'idea. Gli gira la testa e deve serrare i denti così forte da sentirseli inchiodati, le ginocchia che si piegano per la scarica che gli percorre i nervi. Si costringe a guardare dritto allo specchio per non abbassare lo sguardo sulla mano, terrorizzato dall'idea di cosa potrebbe vedere. A fissarlo di rimando è un volto bruno che stenta a riconoscere come il proprio, nemmeno con il picco acuto di dolore che s'impadronisce, specularmente, dei lineamenti fini del riflesso. Gli occhi viola scuro, profondi da sembrare neri, che insistono a sottolineargli con un khol che ci mette secoli a venire via. La mascella asciutta, contratta su un lamento. Le corde tese che vibrano sul collo.  

Un morso all'angolo delle sue labbra si sta annerendo in un livido, e tuttavia se lo cerca con la punta della lingua non lo trova, è sbiadito per la fiammata che gli avvolge la mano. Non aiuta a sopportare, ma gli permette di ricordare a se stesso che passano. Questo genere di cose, passano. Passerà anche questa.  Poco a poco riesce a mandare giù un respiro, poi un altro, e un altro. Il fuoco si attenua e rimane solo il pulsare costante nelle sue orecchie. Una canzoncina che il suo cuore mormora in maniera compulsiva, nervosamente, nel buio, ogni battito a dire _sono qui, sono qui, sono qui._

Qui.

Dalla camera da letto, nessun suono se non il ronzio del condizionatore acceso e il sommesso russare di uno degli uomini.

Un sonno così tranquillo è un mistero assoluto, per lui – non ha idea di come si possa rimanere così aperti e indifesi al mondo, e se lo sapeva, l'ha disimparato. Anche con la spossatezza che cala tutta in una volta, a farlo sentire un quarantenne usurato dal lavoro in una fabbrica. Anche col desiderio di raggomitolarsi lì, sul tappetino del bagno, e chiudere gli occhi per cinque minuti soltanto.

Alle sei passeranno a prenderlo per portarlo altrove. Deve darsi una mossa ad inventare qualcosa per nascondere le ustioni. Evitare la doccia adesso gli comprerebbe un po' di tempo più tardi, però... _no, no_. Può resistere al sonno, ma la sensazione di sporco è insopportabile. Lo sguardo gli cade sulla vasca da bagno angolare, affollata di prodotti e illuminata dal bagliore freddo della lampadina alogena. Un paio di accappatoi siglati da iniziali sono stati buttati alla rinfusa lungo il bordo, di ceramica liscia, pulita. Invitante. Sposta la ciniglia sulla tavoletta chiusa del water, cauto, ed entra.

Il bagnoschiuma lo ruba dalla prima bottiglia a tiro, senza vergogna. Se volesse davvero passare inosservato dovrebbe accontentarsi del sapone – lascia un profumo più neutro addosso, abbastanza da non attirare l'attenzione – ma finché viene lasciato in pace non gli importa più di tanto. Se nessuno si schioda dal letto quando si accovaccia e fa scorrere il getto della doccia, dubita che dovrà aggiungere un problema alla lista infinita di casini che gli piovono regolarmente tra capo e collo.

L'acqua è tiepida anche a girare la valvola tutta verso il freddo, scaldata nelle tubature che passano in muri esposti al sole tutto il giorno. Chandresh si strofina con energia, scrupoloso, prestando un occhio distratto alla pelle che si arrossa sotto le sue attenzioni. Più che osservare il risultato delle attenzioni altrui sul proprio corpo, è il tremore che percorre i muscoli a disturbarlo. Per restare lucido deve lottare.

In questo caso, almeno, il bruciore dei graffi aiuta. Sono ovunque, sottili percorsi di unghie. Sulla schiena, lungo i fianchi, in un convolvolo più intricato sulla rotondità delle anche e più in basso ancora, dove non guarda. Il dottor Alvis dice che non andrebbero considerati diversamente da un qualunque marchio di bellezza, un neo o una voglia. Segni di un corpo amato.

Molti dei protetti che, come Chandresh, vengono spediti nella notte illuminata di Chennai, credono davvero a quelle parole. Non possono farne a meno, affamati di qualunque cosa possa renderli preziosi, più spessi di semplici bambole ritagliate nella carta. Talvolta anche Amba, sfibrata dalle giornate infinite passate a danzare incessantemente, si crogiola nella fragile, tentatrice fierezza di essere apprezzata. Per quanto lo riguarda l'attrattiva si è sciolta da tempo. Sparita nello scarico della vasca insieme al sangue diluito dal sapone - poco ed esiguo, niente più che una sfumatura rosea e presto dissolta.

Le bruciature non buttano fluido, quanto piuttosto la sensazione di avere delle ortiche subito sotto pelle, pronte a pungere alla minima pressione. Per attenuare il calore che emanano gli servirebbe una pomata, lo sa, ma più che il modo in cui procurarsela è altro a preoccuparlo. Una domanda, per l'esattezza.

_Come glielo spiego?_

L'ultima volta che gli hanno fatto qualcosa di simile, è tornato a casa con i nervi tanto a fior di pelle da scattare al minimo rumore troppo forte. Non ricorda neanche più cosa si era inventato il cliente, e preferisce non sforzarsi per farlo venire a galla: quello che invece rammenta anche troppo bene è il modo in cui Rao ha stretto i pugni prima di cominciare ad urlare.  Che razza di testa di cazzo, che masochista di merda sei, a che cazzo di gioco stai giocando, cose, cose, cose. Finché lui non è sbottato di ritorno, esasperato, se te ne frega qualcosa perché mi mandi a letto con degli psicopatici, vecchio bastardo?

Altrettanto limpido, nella sua mente, è il colorito terreo della faccia di Rao. La vena gonfiata dalla tensione lungo il suo collo. Come il suo sguardo si è fatto fisso, da squalo, per un solo istante — prima che scaraventasse da parte la sedia per raggiungerlo.

Non è stata una grande idea reagire.

_Come glielo spiego, stavolta? Come?_

Si accorge del tremito che gli scuote le mani quando il cavo d'acciaio zigrinato comincia a tintinnare convulso contro la ceramica. Il telefono della doccia sembra la testa di un serpente tra le sue dita sbiancate dalla pressione. Chandresh lo rimette a posto prima che gli sfugga del tutto – due, tre tentativi – e tappa lo scarico. Si rannicchia stretto su se stesso, intanto che la vasca si riempie. Le bruciature splendono di un rosso lucido e umido, di nuovo bollenti quando si preme la mano ferita al petto. Lotta per recuperare la calma.

_Non preoccuparti di Rao. È stato tempo fa. Concentrati su questa volta, forza._

È successo con una leggerezza tanto facile che, faticare a trovare il modo in cui spiegarla, è un'ingiustizia da togliere il respiro. Un momento prima c'era una mano ad incorniciargli il viso e un sorriso ad aleggiare poco vicino alla sua bocca, quello dopo il filo di fumo, la fitta e il puzzo di bruciato. Le risate per la sua distrazione, per la dedizione ad altro — sordida — che implicava in quel momento. E poi, visto che non ha alzato alcuna protesta, la curiosità morbosa che li ha spinti a riprovare. E riprovare ancora.

Ecco, com’è andata. La verità è che le maniere in cui fanno un pasto di lui sono imprevedibili, oltre che creative. Ogni volta che crede di poterle anticipare si scopre tradito dagli appetiti altrui. Ormai non dovrebbe più stupirsene.

E non dovrebbero sorprendersene Rao e gli altri.  Così si dice, affondando nell’acqua calda che gli risale il profilo asciutto delle cosce. Le increspature gli lambiscono l’ombelico e le costole, si chiudono in una coperta trasparente, senza cuciture. Non gli dirò un accidenti di niente, ecco cosa. Stare zitti a volte è la soluzione più indolore. Lo scoprano da soli, quelli che si definiscono i loro protettori, già che dicono di essere a conoscenza di ogni dettaglio della loro vita. Dei di un piccolo mondo a sé stante.

Sotto di lui la ceramica si scalda in un tepore che gli scioglie i muscoli poco a poco, stemperandone la tensione, e il pungolo maligno che alimenta i suoi pensieri si cheta.

Il sonno arriva inesorabile e lento, promettendo di affidarlo a una dimensione priva di crucci. Chanda soffoca uno sbadiglio contro la spalla. Se avrà fortuna, sarà un riposo senza sogni. Quello che comincia nel rosso delle palpebre chiuse e si dilegua nell’immobilità, in cui solo Shiva perdura - nel tempo oltre il tempo.

Se lo augura col cuore.

 

 

« **A n d** I might have thought that _we_ were one  
  
Wanted to fight this war without weapons  
Now another one bites the dust  
  
Yeah let's be clear, I'll trust _no one_  
  
You did not break me   
I'm still fighting for **_p e a c e_**   »

 

  


Il luogo in cui danza dio è il centro dell’uomo.

È qualcosa che Amba è solita ripetere, quando sono pigiati in macchina fianco a fianco, diretti chissà dove. Lei intabarrata nel giubbotto di Rao, per proteggere il mezzo saree di seta dall’aria salmastra che spira dalla costa, lui con i vestiti occidentali che gli consegnano di volta in volta. Si terrebbero per mano, se solo non avessero entrambi le dita e i palmi dipinti con l’intenso colore del _mehndi_. In mancanza di meglio si orientano sul calore reciproco per non finire alla deriva, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.

Dopo le esibizioni sua sorella è così sfinita da dormire anche in piedi, il trucco mezzo sfatto dal sudore e gli occhi nocciola fissi nel nulla, come quelli di un asceta dopo l’estasi. È all’andata che è lucida abbastanza da sussurrargli quei pensieri, per distrarlo dal timore di ciò che verrà più tardi. Nel suo piccolo Chanda la invidia — solo lei, non le altre. Le ragazze hanno la doppia sfortuna del ciclo e del pericolo di gravidanza, rischi di cui lui non deve preoccuparsi; ma sua sorella, sua sorella è una ballerina, prima di qualunque altro epiteto le scaglino dietro. La sua è arte vera, studiata negli anni; affonda le sue radici nel sacro, in ogni circostanza. È una purezza a cui lui non si potrà mai aggrappare, in nessun modo.

Non dovrebbe essere rimasta una sola goccia di candore in lui, eppure è questo che sogna. La danza. Una danza primordiale e rossa, rossa, come rosso è shev, il nome tamil che Rudra ha indossato per diventare Shiva — il più grande tra gli dei. Rossa come il fuoco che distrugge e fa evolvere. E il tamburo primigeno che spinge un ritmo incalzante fino al profondo delle sue ossa è il battito scarlatto del suo cuore. Vivido e senza freno, si sgrana e si sgrana, al tempo stesso tintinnio di campanelli, canto e passo.

«Scopri questo dentro di te, e le tue catene cadranno.»

Nessuna voce di donna conosciuta suona a questo modo, al suo orecchio. Nel caos informe che ha preso vita intorno a lui, Chandresh si chiede se i vapori dell’hashish non siano stati più robusti di quanto pensasse inizialmente. Sa che la droga è influenzata dallo stato d’animo e dalla compagnia in cui ci si trova, nei miraggi che crea, ma non riesce a riconciliare ciò che ha visto e fatto con ciò che gli si profila davanti ora.

«Chi sei?», si sente chiedere, contro ogni logica.

Il vapore nero che cova in tutto quel rosso rutila come una tempesta di fulmini. C’è una figura al suo centro, sempre sfuggente, tanto che ogni suo barlume distinguibile dà l’impressione di essere regalato. Ora è una donna — no, la vaga idea di una donna — dai capelli riuniti in innumerevoli, selvatiche treccioline e la pelle così nera da rivaleggiare con l’inchiostro versato. Ora sono vesti di fumo che frusciano sul ritmo della danza. E ora…

«Lo sai bene, _chandrasékhara_.»

Ora sono squame a restituire un bagliore sinistro, e le impronte sabbiose dei passi della danzatrice sono spire che si allungano e si distendono tutt’attorno a lui. Non è un delirio della cannabis, questo. È uno dei suoi sogni più vecchi, diradati dal passaggio degli anni, notti insonni e benzodiazepine mandate giù senza acqua. Li ha da quando ha memoria — prima del gruppo mafioso che li ha presi in scacco. Prima della vita da corrieri di droga che Amba ha dovuto inventare per loro. Prima ancora di Amba stessa, quando la parola 'famiglia' non esisteva. Pensava di averlo perso.

Di averla persa.

_Lei._

«Non mi avevi mai parlato prima.»

«Non ce n’è mai stato bisogno. Mi ascoltavi comunque, in modi diversi. Lo facevi molto più spesso, prima che arrivassero quegli uomini. » Un lungo muso affusolato e sinuoso affiora, lento. File su file di denti candide, in una bocca che sprofonda in un incubo tagliente. Le zanne del veleno, da sole, sono lunghe quanto la sua intera mano. La voce, per contro, è suadente e profonda, sgorgata dalla terra stessa. «Non ti impediscono solo il riposo, quando ti costringono a rimanere sveglio. Ti portano via da me.»

E questo, sottende il risucchio di un sibilo gutturale, è inaccettabile.

Chandresh non saprebbe dire se sia il suo stesso respiro, sommesso e distante rispetto al battito del suo cuore, o se provenga dalle fauci che emergono dalle ombre. Non riesce a vedere gli occhi, se non due lumi azzurri nascosti nelle turbolenze. Un crescente di cenere decora la fronte della creatura, come un _tilak_ sacro - gli fa riflettere vagamente che dovrebbe essere lei a meritare quell’appellativo. _Chandrasékhara_ , coronata di luna.

«Perché riesco a sentirti, ora?»

«Stai soffrendo.» La grossa testa devia verso il suo fianco, passa ad un soffio da lui trascinandosi dietro le volute di fumo. «Sento l’angoscia gonfiarti l’anima e rompere gli argini. Hai paura di quello che succederà quando verranno a prenderti. Sai che sei troppo prezioso perché si disfino di te, ed è questo a spaventarti davvero. E questo pensiero ti fa sentire... solo. Così solo. »

L’enfasi sull’ultima parola gli si arrotola lungo il profilo delle spalle. Le spire che si srotolano attorno a lui, spesse e pesanti, potrebbero farlo crollare a terra con una semplice spinta ben assestata. Per farlo sedere o prostrare, non ne è sicuro — quelle parole lo toccano troppo da vicino perché possa escludere del tutto che questo essere stia cercando di ingannarlo in qualche modo. Quando qualcosa gli tocca la gola, pesandogli sulla clavicola, non si gira a guardare.

Il respiro della creatura solletica un riso morbido, completamente scagionato dall’inespressività da rettile di quel muso.

«Io dico sempre il vero, Chandresh. E ti dico che tu non sei solo, mai. Più a fondo corrono le tue emozioni, più ti avvicini a me; non posso rivolgere lo sguardo altrove, quando cerchi aiuto, non è nella mia natura. Tutti gli altri umani che giurano e spergiurano di soccorrerti, nel momento del bisogno, si dileguano. Anche i tuoi cosiddetti amici. Anche Amba. Ma non io. Io resto.»

Il nome sbagliato, incasellato in quell’accusa nemmeno troppo velata, gli fa sorgere un moto di ribellione in corpo. Chanda infila una mano nello spazio stretto tra la sua pelle e le squame e spinge forte, girandosi con un guizzo.

«Non parlare così di mia sorella!»

La testa onorata da creste d’osso, telature e piume si fa da parte con una leggerezza liquida, per quanto pesi come un macigno. La creatura si raddrizza tutta, di nuovo velata dal fumo, un brontolio rinchiuso nella cavità profonda e longilinea del petto.

«Quella donna è un fantasma da anni.»

«Non m’interessa! Lei — » Chandresh sussulta e si copre la bocca con una mano. Avrebbe potuto dire non è vero.

Avrebbe dovuto dirlo, se non fosse una sfacciata bugia.

Solo un anno fa avrebbe potuto affermare, con certezza assoluta, che niente al mondo sarebbe mai riuscito a dividerlo da Amba. Da quando hanno cominciato a trascinarla ai quattro angoli del Tamil Nadu, tuttavia, non ne è più così sicuro. Non da quando ha cominciato a vedere i cerchi neri della droga anche sotto gli occhi della sorella, il lucore artificiale delle iridi, l’inappetenza che sta facendo presa sul suo corpo. Dopo i silenzi prolungati e i sorrisi forzati sono arrivati le crisi di pianto e i cambi repentini d'umore, gli scoppi d'ira. Il primo schiaffo mai ricevuto da Amba è stata la conferma che, per colpa di quegli uomini, le stava succedendo qualcosa di terribile. Non è in fondo questo, il motivo per cui si è fatto avanti? Quella sera, quando si è piantato davanti a tutti loro, i pugni stretti e il cuore in gola.

_Prendetevela con me, se ne avete il coraggio. Posso darmi da fare come lei. Di più, anzi! Prendetevela con me, e lasciatela in pace._

Sono passati quattro anni da quando si è fatto carico della sua parte di fardello. Nessuno gli ha spiegato che lavoro gli spettasse davvero, sotto l'alibi dell'innocuo intrattenimento per viaggiatori venuti da lontano: l'hanno preso in parola, lasciando che ad insegnarglielo fosse la pratica. La prima notte, quella dopo, e quelle successive. Quattro anni e sua sorella non ha dato cenno di miglioramento, nonostante i suoi sforzi di farle guadagnare tempo e spazio. Cammina verso chissà quale meta incerta, sempre più spenta, fagocitata in una routine che le impedisce di vederlo davvero, di riconoscerlo sotto l'illusione dorata che gli hanno costruito addosso.

«Io dico sempre il vero», mormora la nuvola di fumo.

 _Ma è ancora Amba._ È ancora la ragazza che gli ha raccontato le favole della buonanotte. Ha cantato per lui, l'ha sfamato, vestito, l'ha tenuto al sicuro.  Chanda sostiene lo sguardo della creatura.

 «Le voglio bene.» Se è il vero che Lei esige, eccolo qui. Nudo e crudo. «E lei ne vuole a me, me ne ha sempre voluto. Non è colpa nostra se non possiamo vivere in pace.»

C’è un attimo di pausa, poi la nuvola collassa su se stessa in un convolvolo più piccolo. Non meno mutevole e difficile da afferrare con chiarezza, ma più inoffensivo, nella forma umana che assume. È di nuovo la Danzatrice ad ergersi davanti a lui, sorreggendosi con un portamento regale, e nella sua voce c’è un ramo di dispiacere che lo spiazza.

«Sì. Questo lo vedrebbe anche un cieco.»

Chandresh la osserva in silenzio, preso alla gola dal vago bisogno di farsi più vicino d’un passo — di toccare il velo d’ombra e scoprire che volto celi. Una strana sensazione di familiarità gli chiude lo stomaco. Non ricorda il viso di sua madre e non ha mai sentito il bisogno di cercarlo, ma questo... questo è diverso. Lo fa sentire protetto e frustrato da tutto quel mistero.

Intuisce il sorriso lieve che curva le labbra della donna, nel leggere il suo desiderio irrazionale. È lei a tendere per prima le mani, in una richiesta palese.

«Dimmi, bambino, tua sorella sarebbe disposta ad esaudire una tua richiesta?»

«Di che genere?» Con un pizzico di esitazione, lui porge la sinistra — dita contratte e ustioni in mostra. I palmi dipinti di _mendhi_ si chiudono sulla sua pelle senza strappargli il minimo dolore.

«Del tutto innocuo. Chiedile di insegnarti a danzare.» I lumi azzurri tornano a scorciarlo, frenando la protesta sulle sue labbra. «Non dirmi che non ne sei capace. Tutti i bambini ballano, spontaneamente, almeno una volta nella vita. E tutti sono in grado di imparare. Amba ha un talento naturale, è vero, ma anche lei ha dovuto incanalarlo e affinarlo.»

«Ballare non è cosa da maschi.»

«Per l’appunto. È da guerrieri intelligenti abbastanza da capire che, le ribellioni, si combattono in modi diversi.»

Il bruciore irradiato dalle bruciature si attenua, ammansito. Si fa salino. Poi freddo. Poi scompare nel nulla.

«A cosa potrebbe mai servirmi?»  Chanda si mordicchia l'angolo delle labbra. Non ha alcuna fretta di ritrarsi. «Attiro già l'attenzione così. Non voglio dar loro altri pretesti per... mandarmi...»

Non gli riesce di pronunciare altro. Il nodo alla gola gli proibisce di andare oltre. È il silenzio ad urlare forte, quando la sua voce si ferma, tingendo il sacro della danza di cose profane.

Con una delicatezza che tradisce lo sforzo di nascondere una forza ben maggiore, la Danzatrice lo attira più vicino. Si sente sciocco a lasciarsi invitare in una piroetta lenta, girando sul posto docilmente, ma quando la sua schiena rintocca contro di Lei non c'è altro posto al mondo dove vorrebbe restare. Sono avvinti come le loro mani ancora unite. La voce suadente è di nuovo al suo orecchio.

«Se non per me, fallo per te. Rientra nella tua pelle, chandrasékhara. Riprenditela. Riscoprila. Cresci, e riempila. Non è troppo tardi.»

Sentirlo pronunciare da lei fa sbocciare un miraggio di speranza. Ancora troppo fragile per snudare le zanne, ma tiepida e raccolta. 

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Tu ed io non apparteniamo a nessuno, se non a noi stessi. E vogliamo vivere. Vogliamo sempre vivere. » La Danzatrice lo stringe. «Quando sarai pronto, torna da me.» Una mano abbandona l’intreccio per prendergli il viso e girarlo verso di lei. Chandresh chiude gli occhi, timoroso di affrontare quegli occhi antichi. La cenere del tilak si stampa dalla fronte della creatura alla sua, un crescente di luna.

Non voglio andare. Non farmi andare.

«Verrà il giorno in cui danzeremo insieme e attorno a noi cadranno teste. Allora ti dirò il mio nome.»

 

 « **A n d** I will stay up through the night  
  
And let's be clear, won't close my eyes  
and I know that I can survive,  
I'd walk through **f** ire to save my life  
  
And I _want it,_ I want my life so bad,  
I'm doing everything I can  
  
Then another one bites the dust   
it's hard to loose a chosen  ** _o n e_**  »

 

 

Viene trascinato a galla da un paio di mani decisamente meno aggraziate, o non riemergerebbe tossendo e sputacchiando per l’acqua che gli va di traverso. Scivola e slitta sul fondo della vasca, i capelli incollati alla faccia, rivoletti che gli scorrono addosso. Deve strizzare le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la barba biondo chiaro e i capelli arruffati da letto di uno degli uomini – Rob, gli sembra si chiami.

«Dio santo, ragazzino, che cazzo ti è venuto in mente?!» farfuglia, gli occhi azzurri ancora opachi per i residui del trip. È accosciato sulle piastrelle fradicie, in un paio di pantaloni leggeri che vanno inzuppandosi un po’ di più per ogni secondo che passa. «Ero venuto a pisciare ed eri sotto con tutta la testa. Stavi cercando di affogare?»

Chandresh non riesce a schiodare la lingua per lunghi secondi, lo sguardo che gira frenetico tutt’attorno. Lo specchio, il lavandino, il tappeto, le tende accostate alla finestra che dà sul golfo del Bengala e la luce delle plafoniere angolari. È  il bagno, solo il bagno, un po’ più umido di quando ha chiuso gli occhi. Dalla porta rimasta aperta entra il refolo frigido dell’aria condizionata e la voce assonnata della donna che chiama il suo compagno un paio di volte, prima di spegnersi in un fruscio di coperte. Si sarà voltata dall’altra parte. Della Danzatrice, nessuna traccia. Si passa una mano sul viso, cercando un respiro profondo.

«Mi sono addormentato», mormora, quando riesce a ritrovare un filo di voce. Cortesia vorrebbe che si profondesse in scuse, ma la sua mente è libera dal balletto retorico che gli hanno inculcato. Non saprebbe di cosa scusarsi. «Tutto qui.»

Rob boccheggia intorno ad una risposta.

«Grazie al cielo. Credevo avessi avuto un malore o—» s’interrompe, stringendogli brevemente la spalla. Forse è il doposbronza, forse è l’effetto della droga a fargli tremolare un poco la voce di quello che potrebbe essere una blanda misura di senso di colpa. Peccato che, a questo punto, non abbia alcun peso. «— stai bene?»

Chandresh annuisce, radunando le gambe al petto per dare l’idea di essere quantomeno composto. Il movimento gli esce fluido, per tutte le ammaccature che dovrebbe aver ricevuto. Un po' troppo fluido – se ne accorge lui stesso. Rob, per fortuna, è troppo preoccupato per farci caso. Si pizzica la barba, dubbioso.

«Vuoi venire di là a dormire un paio d'ore?» tenta, senza troppa convinzione. «Nel letto c’è posto, è un king size, ci stiamo tutti comodamente.»

«No, grazie.»  

 _Spero che tu non proponga niente del genere ai tuoi figli, se mai ne avrai._ Il ragazzo allaccia le mani sotto alle ginocchia e si plastifica un sorrisino in faccia.  _Spero tu non abbia mai figli. Mai e poi mai._

«Finisco di lavarmi e metto in ordine. Torni pure a riposare, non si preoccupi.»

«… Okay.» L’uomo si arrende, annuendo tra sé, rassicurato da quelle parole. Poche briciole per il suo ego vagamente tormentato. «Okay. D'accordo. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa fai, beh, fai un fischio, non c’è problema. Idem se cambi idea. Non bere, però. Gli alcolici non fanno bene ai ragazzini.»

Chanda accetta la pacca sulla spalla, il bacio umido e stantio di vodka che gli viene deposto sulle labbra, e la mancia che Rob infila — arrotolata e stropicciata — tra i vestiti che dovrà rimettersi a breve. Preme la guancia contro le ginocchia, mentre la porta si chiude. Finché non sente le molle del king size cigolare sotto il peso aggiunto dell’americano, deve mordersi la lingua per confinare lo sbuffo di sollievo che vorrebbe trasformarsi in risata. Nascoste, le sue dita passano e ripassano sulla pelle liscia e integra del dorso della mano sinistra.

Il battito lieve che gli pulsa contro la pelle soffia _sono qui, sono qui, sono qui._

  
Per la prima volta dopo quattro anni, si sente vivo.

 

 

*

« **I' v e** got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
  
but your _blade_ \- it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
  
I may snap and move fast  
But you won't see me _f a l l_ apart

  
I've got thick skin   
and an elastic **_h e a r t_**  »  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
